Jared y Kim
by rochelle93
Summary: Nunca se ha hablado de la imprimacion de Jared, pero yo creo que es una historia que medece estar escrita, pasar please
1. capitulo 1Encuentro

**Aviso: La historia no es mía sino de Stephanie Meyer**

**Hola, como os va. Se que tengo otro fic por este post, pero he pensado en la historia de imprimación de Jared (uno de los hombres lobos). Y me parecía una historia para escribir la verdad, bueno me encantaría encontrarme algún comentario. Besos**

_**Jared y Kim**_

Encuentro

Kim:

Mire a la pizarra, el profesor mando callar al aula. Pero Jared, el chico mas guapo de la clase, no paraba de hablar con Marissa, la chica mas guapa de la clase, y el profesor se enfado, claramente. Y le cogió del brazo y lo hizo sentarse a mi lado, dios que suerte he tenido.

En ese instante te haces preguntas como, ¿Si tu le gustas a él?, ¿Si os llevareis bien?, ¿Si llegareis a algo?, etc.

Me miro y me puse súper roja y mis sentimientos fueron descontrolados pensé que ahora me besaría, pero no lo hizo por eso decidí decir algo no me salió la voz, y cuando iba decirlo a decirlo, pero el paso de mi como de la mierda.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a coger apuntes, él no me miro en todo el rato. Y yo empecé a pensar que nunca le gustaría no soy de esas chicas que impresionan a primera vista ya me gustaría a mí. Pero nunca pensé que el solo se fijaba en eso, sin duda alguna los tíos son unos cerdos, pero pensaba que había algo, sino lo hay porque cada vez que me mira me pongo roja, acalorada y mi corazón late a mil, ¿Eso no es nada?, y os prometo que no exagero.

Dibuje sin querer su nombre con letras en una esquina del cuaderno, un corazón y el mío, uff, ya me gustaría .

Pero bueno,

Adiós a mis esperanzas, o podía hacer que le gustase si hablaba con él lo suficiente. Así que guarde mis esperanzas en mi corazón y los apuntes en el cuaderno.

Sonó el timbre y me largue con viento fresco sin quitarme de la cabeza a Jared


	2. 2Jared: Situacion

Cuantos comentarios, bueno espero que halla mas pero, aquí la segunda parte del primer capitulo.

* * *

Jared:

Era el primer día del curso, el ambiente de aburrimiento se abatía sobro nosotros. Entramos en clase y nos escogimos los mejores asientos, Marissa una amiga y exnovia se sentó a mi lado y no paramos de hablar, preguntándonos sobre el verano.

No me di cuenta que la clase se hallaba en silencio, hasta que el profesor me cogió del brazo y me desplazo de mi asiento ignorando mis quejas hasta un asiento libre en donde se hallaba una chica que no pude verla bien, así que cuando me senté, la mire afondo para saber mas o menos si era guapa o fea. Tenía una cara grande, donde destacaban unos pómulos marcados, pero sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños para equilibrar las facciones. La nariz y la boca eran excesivamente grandes para ser considerados bonitos dentro de los cánones convencionales. Su pelo liso y negro se veía fino. En otras palabras no era mi tipo. Ella parecía que iba a ocurrir un milagro, pero pronto desapareció ese ensueño, abrió la boca como para decirme algo pero no lo hizo así que giré la cabeza.

Estaba claro que el profesor era un genio, me ponía con una chica fuera de mis gustos para no hablar con ella. Le odiaba, pero había ganado mis respetos.

La chica de al lado empezó a coger apuntes de todo cuanto decía el profesor, yo alguna vez cogía alguna cosa suelta que decía, pero no mas, lo que deseaba era que llegase el descanso lo antes posible, aún no me imaginaba aguantando a la chica de al lado, quería que me la quitasen, pero como se dice al mal tiempo buena cara.

Sonó el timbre y vi como cerraba su cuaderno, a toda velocidad, pero pude ver que había dibujado un corazón con unos nombres, pero no pude saber cuales eran. Guarde mis cosas y me fui de clase el ultimo.

* * *

Ya lo termine hace tiempo y me di cuenta que lo tenía abandonado esto así que voy a intenar subirlo (se me ha olvidad)

POr cierto gracias por añadir tanta gente esta historia en un hueco.


	3. 2Kim: Situación

Kim:

Había pasado, ya, medio curso desde que estaba sentara al lado de Jared y no había dejado de copiar su nombre en mi carpeta, enlazando su apellido junto al mío, soñando con el. Pero nada mas, no me atrevía ni a entablar una conversación, solo habíamos hablado dos veces. La primera, el tercer día de clase que le dije hola, y me respondió, pero no nos dijimos nada mas. La segunda y última, fue hace unas semanas, le dije hola, el me respondió como la vez anterior, y luego me queje de el profesor de mates, el me dijo que si, que era un muermo.

Pero nada mas. En total Jared me seguía ignorando. Pero había algo bueno en todo esto Jared había dicho a Marissa que no, unas tres veces.

Pero o curioso es que cada día parecía que estaba irritado. Hoy mas que otros días, parecía que iba a explotar en unos segundos tan solo.

Pero yo estaba y harta de que no me hiciese caso no se daba cuenta de que yo existía, así que me lance ha habla con él.

-Jared.-Dije llamando su atención.

Giro la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Eso, ¿qué es lo que quería decirle?, que me sentía defraudara por que no me hiciese caso.

-¿me dejas el bolígrafo rojo?

-si, claro, Kate.

Me paso su bolígrafo, pero es que ni se sabía mi nombre.

-Kim.

-Ah, lo siento.

Gire el rostro para que o viese como me había impactado, como me había llamado. Decidido mi batalla estaba perdida nunca lo iba a conquistar. Y una lagrima derramé bajando por mi pómulo.


	4. 3 Jared&Kim: Imprimación

Imprimación

Jared:

Me sentía cada vez mas furioso, mi temperamento empeoraba de sobre manera. Parecía que todos los malos sentimientos los hubiese guardado, día tras día y que hoy decidiesen salir al exterior, en forma que mi cuerpo temblase al principio, me sintiese mal en momentos, como si miles de agujas se te clavasen en la piel y acabase todo como en una explosión. Sientes cómo da vueltas fuera de control, y cuanta más furia, más fuerte hace temblar todo tu cuerpo. Parte de ti sabe que tu reacción es estúpida, pero casi todo tu ser está poseído por la furia. Todo está caliente, como si el paisaje estuviera en llamas. Puedes sentir el calor en tus huesos.

Y entonces, para tu horror y asombro, el temblor se acentúa y sientes como si tu cuerpo se partiera en dos. Estás aterrado. Sólo dura un segundo, pero es el segundo más largo de tu vida. Sientes como si explotaras, y crees que estás muriendo.  
Pero antes de que puedas morirte se para todo, estas en una extraña posición y mas alto de lo que eres. Toso esta caliente y rojo o con matices de colores caliros. Alargas la mano, pero te extrañas ya que tu mano no es tu mano, sino una garra, una garra de lobo, intentas pedir auxilio, pero de tu boca solo sale un aullido estremecedor, te pones mas nervioso a cada segundo, pero tu instinto de supervivencia es mas fuerte y decides largarte al bosque y esconderte para meditar en lo que te esta ocurriendo.  
Me muevo mucho mas rápido de esta forma que cuando era humano y me interno en la espesura, cuando estoy seguro en el bosque me tiendo en la hierba y miro al infinito, no se cuanto tiempo llevo tumbado ahí, pero de pronto una voz, bueno no una voz sino un pensamiento y mas como si fuese también mi cuerpo y mente, irrumpe en mi tranquilidad, procedía del que menos me esperaba, de Sam, aunque en su mente veo que a el le ocurrió lo mismo.  
Entonces le veo enfrente mío y me asusto, es enorme, corrijo es un lobo negro enorme, y yo soy igual que él. Un monstruo.  
En unas noches me enseña todo lo que sabe, me confirma mis sospechas de que las leyendas que siempre nos han contado son ciertas.  
Después de cinco días siendo lobo consigo tranquilizarme lo suficiente pera volver a transformarme en humano. Miro a los ojos a Sam y solo emito unas palabras de mi boca.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Los Cullen.-Dice con una nota de odio.-Ya volveremos a hablar de ello te aconsejo que en el instituto estés lo mas tranquilo posible.  
-¿Somos los únicos?-Pregunto, por saber si hay mas.  
-No, todavía no, somos los primeros, ya hablaremos mas adelante.  
-Gracias.  
Me dirigí a mi casa, mis padres asintieron al verme, lo sabían todo. Me metí en la cama y pensé en todo lo que había descubierto y pensé en los siguientes a quienes les afectaría todo esto. Pero no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido hasta que mi madre toco mi puerta.  
-Es lunes, al instituto, modorro.  
Llevaba dos días durmiendo y me moría de ganas de comer algo, me puse algo de ropa que encontré aunque me iba un poco pequeña pero no se notaba. Al entrar en la cocina me comí toda la comida de ahí.  
Al llegar al instituto muchos amigos me preguntaron que me había pasado y les dije que me puse enfermo, pero que ya estaba mejor. Marissa no me dejo en paz en todo el rato hasta llegar a clase y me tuve que controlar bastante para no transformarme así que decidí estar lo mas tranquillo posible en las siguientes clases.  
Entonces la vi, vi lo que no había llegado a ver en todo el curso, la vi a ella, a Kim, era increíble. Parecía que el mundo ni nada ya tuviese poder sobre mi, sino ella, me ataba de una forma inconcebible, como describir lo que se siente, es como ver un ciego el sol por primera vez, pero multiplicado por mil, Dios, era mi vida, mi sol, mi luna mi universo personificado en una persona. Mi vida por una sola mirara de ella daría, mi vida por rozar sus labios con los míos. No se como pude estar tan ciego antes y haberla desaprovechado medio curso, ni la mide dos veces, ni me fije en detalles que la hacían magnifica, como: su piel reluciente como seda cobriza, la doble curva de sus labios, el destello de sus blancos dientes en comparación con lo demás, la longitud se sus pestañas, y miles de perfecciones escondidas.  
Decidí saludarla.  
-Hola, Kim.  
Me miro, se puso roja, y corriendo giro la cabeza para dejar una columna de su pelo negro que nos separase.  
Solo tenía ojos para ella e ignore todo lo que se acontecía en la clase, solo lo que le ocurría a ella, desde el suave soplo del viento sobre su pelo hasta su forma de tomar apuntes.  
Y desde ese momento hasta que termino la clase fue ella la que me ignoro a mí, y me quede con las ansias de hablar con ella, pero no por ello deje de amarla y adorarla. Lo que me ocurría nunca se podría curar, estaba atado a ella de por vida, me había imprimado.

Kim:  
Llegue a clase el lunes a mi hora acostumbrara, me dirigí a mi asiento y ahí vi a Jared. Pero ya no me hice ilusiones, estaba harta, él me ignoraba y no había nada que pudiese cambiar eso, lo había estado pensando los días en lo que él había estado enfermo y era mi decisión, total y definitiva.  
Me senté y me fije que no paraba de mirarme, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que me miraba o fuese la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, pero sabía que no era eso, a él no le importaba.  
-Hola Kim-dijo él a modo de saludo.  
Este sigue enfermo, es lo que pensé mientras giraba la cabeza para verle.  
Su mirara era peor de lo que me imaginaba estaba llena de adoración, compromiso y palabras tan empalagosas y rebosantes de amor, que después de lo que había decidido era peor acelgas y miel en el mismo plato. Pero la mirara era tan intensa que no pude evitar ponerme roja.  
Gire la cabeza para empezar a ignorarle, pero en ningún momento de la clase dejo de mirarme, ni cuando el profesor le llamaba la atención, yo que creo que ni le oía, al pobre le ocurría algo, algo grave. Ya que dudaba que el se hubiese enamorado de mi en un momento mientras todo el curso me había ignorado. Es imposible. Seguí tomando apuntes hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que terminaba la clase, cerré el cuaderno y cuando me iba a ir una mano me sujeto el brazo, me fije que la mano del sujeto tenía la temperatura muy alta, febril diría yo.  
Me giré y vi como Jared me volvía a mirar como lo había hecho en clase. Pero yo estaba harta, es que no lo entendía?.  
-¿qué?-Dije harta.  
Guardo silencio, es que no veía que si seguía mirándome así me iba a poner a llorar o hacerme vanas ilusiones. Intente soltarme pero el me cogía con fuerza, y me fije en ese instante es sus broncíneos músculos, dios, deja de comértelo con la mirara, pero le pegaba tener esos músculo siendo el mas alto de la clase.  
-Quería saber si puedo acompañarte a tu casa.  
Pero este tío a que jugaba, es que deseaba que me pusiera a llorar y si seguía así lo iba a conseguir. Aparte la mirara de él.  
-Por favor suéltame, Jared.-Dije entonces, el me soltó y me miro preocupado.  
-Lo siento si te hecho daño.-dijo.  
Le volví a mirar a los ojos, pero fue un tremendo error, ya que no pude aguanta su mirara y unas lagrimas bajaron por mi mejilla, una tras otra, una tras otra.  
El me miro como si fuese el fin del mundo.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te he hecho daño?  
-No, no, nada, es solo que, ..., estoy algo deprimida estos días, nada mas. –Dije de forma atropelladamente.  
El me miro confuso y preocupado, genial ahora pensara que estoy loca, sal ya antes de decir alguna que otra estupidez.  
Cogí mis libros y salí corriendo, y le grite.  
-Adiós, ya nos veremos.  
Entonces me fije que él parecía abatido. Pero no por ello pare de correr, corrí hasta que deje la escuela pero entonces oí la irritante voz nasal de Marissa.  
-Kim, hablemos un rato.  
No me gustaba como había dicho eso, no me gustaba nada.

Quería salir corriendo, pero no se porque me acerque a ella. Sus cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una trenza excepto dos rebeldes mechones que se escapaban, sus negros me miraban penetrantes y con un signo de desprecio escritos en ellos, sus finos labios, se comprimieron haciéndolos aun mas pequeños. Su buen cuerpo iba con unos pantalones cortos que se ajustaban a sus kilométricas piernas, una camiseta de tirantes blanca remarcaba el color rojizo de su piel, mientras una chaqueta roja iba ceñirá a sus finas caderas. Unas sandalias nórmales dejaban descubiertos unos pies de largos dedos. En total denotaba que se había ganado el papel de líder en la clase.  
-Mira chica, te lo voy a dejar muy claro. Jared es mío, ni se te ocurra cercarte mas a él,- Hizo una pausa para causar algo mas de dramatismo- o estas muerta, tu eliges.  
Sonrió, con una sonrisa diabólica por cierto, daba miedo.  
Pero de que iba, Jared de alguna forma aunque el no lo supiera me había roto el corazón, no tenía bastante ya por hoy no me podían dejar en paz.  
Al no responderle aún su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro era una mascara de puro odio. Entonces cuando le iba a responder, oí una voz grave, una voz que conocía muy bien.  
La voz de Jared.  
-Marissa, déjala en paz.  
Me giro para verle que venia andando rápidamente hacia nosotras. Marissa se fijo en él y se puso a llorar muy falsamente.  
-Jared –Dijo mientras corría ha abrazarse a su cintura –Kim me ha insultado, me ha dicho que era una bruja, una zorra y luego me ha amenazado empujándome.  
Gira un poco la cada y puedo ver una suave sonrisa en sus labios, pero que mentirosa. Jared me mira fijamente.  
-Yo, yo, n, no he dicho nada de eso. –Digo casi sin voz y tartamudeando.  
Marissa emite un sollozo mas alto.  
-No me digas que la crees. –Dice.  
Jared le quita sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mira a los ojos de Marissa, en ese instante siento tantos celos que estoy a punto de volver a ponerme a correr.  
-Déjala en paz Marissa, estoy arto de tus celos. –Dice con el rostro serio.  
Yo me quede impresionada de lo que había hecho.  
Él me cogió de la mano y pude notar la alta temperatura de su cuerpo. Me acompaña andando hasta cerca de mi casa en un dulce silencio, nos miramos a los ojos y yo como no me sonrojo, su cálida mano me acaricia con suavidad la mejilla. No puedo evitar acordarme como me ha ignorado durante todo el curso y como se comporta ahora, como ha podido cambiar todo tan rápido y me pongo a llorar. El me mira como si se tratase del fin del mundo.  
-¿ocurre algo?  
-No, solo que me ignoras durante días, semanas, meses, y luego un día y pum decides que te gusta, muy bonito- Digo dejándome llevar por la rabia.- ¿Acaso sabes como me siento por ello? ¿Sabes si me gustas? ¿Sabes algo de mi? Ya que es imposible el otro día incluso dijiste mal mi nombre, ni lo sabias, y no digas porque soy guapa porque no lo soy, y si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto, y y ..  
Me impidió hablar poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios bajo algo la cabeza, y pensé que me iba a besar tipo las películas románticas.  
-Kim, un día te lo diré, pero para que te quites las dudas te quiero. Pero si no sientes lo mismo por mi o hay otra persona me da igual con tal de ser algo para ti.  
Me quede en blanco mientras se iba silbando una cancioncilla de vuelta a casa. Y yo me quede allí viendo donde hacía un rato había estado él .


	5. 4 Jared&Kim: ¿qué es lo que siento?

Este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia así que ya me siento cumplira luego terminare de subir lo que pueda de las demas. Bess

* * *

**¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTO?**

Jared:  
Me arregle para ir al instituto, me moría de ganas de ver a Kim, y no podía aguantar ni un minuto mas sin ella.  
Salí de casa casi corriendo, doce minutos después estaba en clase esperando impaciente a mi compañera de sitio. Y no tardo mucho en aparecer, andando hacía mí, se sentó a mi lado como todos los lados. Me dirigió una mirara y un rubor cubrió sus adorables mejillas y su mirara cambio de dirección, mientras yo me quedaba sin aliento contemplándola.  
-¿Cómo has dormido?-Le pregunte con el fin de empezar una conversación.  
-Bien-Me respondió aun con la mirara baja.  
-No lo entiendo-Dijo con voz muy bajita.-¿Cómo es que de repente te gusto?, entiéndeme pero es que es muy complicado de entender y si además no me lo quieres explicar, es todo tan complicado. –Soltó eso ultimo acompañado de un suspiro.  
-No, claro que te lo quiero explicar, pero ahora no puedo, te lo explicare te lo prometo. Ahora confórmate con que te quiero-Le dije mientras agarraba su barbilla para que me mirase a los ojos. Para mi fue un momento muy increíble ver los ojos de Kim fijos en los míos, pero esos momento no duran eternamente ya que sino el mundo sería muy bueno, y nuestra interrupción fue por la Profesora Smith.  
-Si Jared deja de ligar tal vez podamos continuar la clase.  
Toda la clase se rió de lo que acababa de decir la profesora pero a mi me daba igual y con desgana solté la barbilla de Kim. Mas tarde seguiríamos con la conversación. Después de que la clase terminasen las clases, me la lleve conmigo a dar un paseo por los bosque de al rededor del colegio.  
El silencio embargaba cada paso, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino de estos que te tranquilizan. Andando por el bosque no pude parar de observar su increíble belleza, como cada vez que nuestras miraras se cruzaban, el rubor cubría sus adorables mejillas tiñéndolas de un rojo mas acentuado que el de su piel.  
-Has dicho que me tengo que conformar con saber que me quieres, pero eso yo como lo se que es verdad, que no es una broma pesada.  
Me pare en seco y me gire para mirarla a los ojos de la forma mas profunda que pude.  
-Te quiero, creas lo que creas y te lo llevo diciendo todo el día y no dejo de estar enamorado de ti es algo muy fuerte lo que siento por ti.  
Esta vez no puede evitarlo al observar aquellos labios, me agache para alcanzarlos y gozar del néctar que tanto necesito. Primero suavemente acariciaba sus labios con los míos, luego mordisque su labio inferior y seguí besándola con mas rapidez y mas y mas y mas rápidamente al final nuestras bocas y lenguas se unieron en un compás que solo nosotros dos conocíamos, me sentía que había alcanzado el cielo con solo besarla sentir su piel rozando con la mía, sus manos detrás de mi cuello, mis manos en su cintura apretándola contra mi para evitar que nadie nos separara. Después de un buen rato que para mi opinión habían sido segundos nos separamos soltando suspiros. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando la presencia del otro. No se cuanto rato estuvimos así pero me pareció tan corto como un suspiro.  
-Algún día deberás explicármelo. –Me dijo con un tono imperativo que me encanto.  
-Si, algún día.  
-Lo dices como si me lo fuese a decir en mi lecho de muerte.  
-NO que va, te lo diré pronto. –Se lo iba a decir necesitaba decírselo pero no ahora podría perderla enseguida y no quería arriesgarme a que eso ocurriese. LA amaba demasiado para ello.  
-Dímelo, te lo suplico.  
Solté un suspiro, mejor ahora que luego.  
-Soy un hombre lobo, como los de las antiguas leyendas.  
Me miro a los ojos buscando algún signo de que estaba bromeando.  
-Pero eso es imposible y tu lo sabes.  
Pensé en enseñárselo pero cuantas posibilidades tenía de matarla o herirla como le ocurrió a Sam con Emily y yo no quería que a Kim le ocurriese salgo parecido.  
-Te amo y por ello no te lo voy a mostrar. (esta frase hubiese matado a mis amigas, me dirían, mira que ponerles algo así jajaja)  
-Bueno y si aunque todo ello fuese verdad ¿qué tiene que ver con que me amas?  
-¿Te acuerdas como le afecto al primer hombre lobo cuando conoció a su tercera esposa? Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo. Estoy totalmente imprimado de ti, tanto que yoda célula o lo que halla dentro de mi tienen tu nombre puesto en ellas. Y conquistarte para que sepas de que siempre voy a ser tuyo va ha ser el mayo de mis retos, pero por ti, se hace feliz y ameno.  
Me miro a mis ojos, sonrió de una forma realmente coqueta haciendo que se sonrojada un poco, se alzo mientras se ponía de puntillas como si quisiera conseguir ser mas alta, sus manos se apoyaron en mis hombros aunque para mi no pesaba casi nada, me miraba fijamente a los ojos de la manera mas coqueta que he visto en la vida. Se aproxima peligrosamente a mí, mas bien a mis labios veo lo que quiere y cuando ya estoy a punto de saborearlos no llega, no es tan alta así que me agacho y la beso dando lo que mas puedo en él. Pensando que tal vez no sea el ultimo beso que le voy a dar, la ultima vez que rozare sus labios y que solo serán míos tal vez acabemos juntos.

Fin

* * *

Bueno gracias a quien lo halla leido y perdonar mi tardanza, intentare la proxima vez que suba algo ir mas rapido. Espero que os halla gustado decirmelo.


End file.
